


Sightless

by riverblujay



Series: sightless 'verse [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ...for now, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blind Virgil, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Disability, Disabled Character, Eventual Fluff, Gen, Hurt Virgil, I'm not that mean, Inspired by Bittersweet and What Does Father's Day Smell Like?, Title is subject to change bc I can't think of anthing better right now, cause im a nerd, if you have any better suggestions lmk, only a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverblujay/pseuds/riverblujay
Summary: Virgil is blind. It's not a big deal though, right? But he hides it, because if the other sides knew they would push him away again. And besides, he's pretty good at faking being sighted...And the other sides are also more observant than he realizes.





	1. Roman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [periwren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/gifts), [Kumarie5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumarie5/gifts).



> So I read BitterSweet (periwren) and What Does Father's Day Smell Like? (Kumarie5) and then my brain went, "ok but consider: blind!virgil." And then because I'm a sucker for these types of fics I actually wrote it. I am not at all visually impaired, so please, if I need to change something let me know.

Virgil couldn’t sleep.

Not that that was an uncommon occurrence, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. Contrary (or maybe _not_ contrary) to popular opinion, Virgil did like to sleep. He just hated being too anxious to actually get any of it. There were times when he wasn’t even anxious over a particular _thing,_ he just was.

And that was how it had been tonight- tossing and turning in his sheets, unable to get comfortable or come close to falling asleep no matter what Virgil did. Even though he knew, logically, that there wasn’t anything for him to be anxious about.

He sighed, then moved to get up out of bed. Maybe a snack or something would help him feel more tired. Virgil felt his watch. _3:46._

Was it really that late? Early? Maybe he’d just have coffee or something, unhealthiness be damned.

Virgil pushed himself off the bed and flawlessly navigated through the completely dark room. He had been thinking about that a lot, lately (well, worrying, for the most part because that was what he did). His blindness, that is.

He had never had any vision, or light perception, anything at all. Virgil didn’t remember a time when he hadn’t been this way. It was bothersome, at some times, but it wasn’t that big of a deal. He was used to it. Virgil honestly had no idea why he had been formed this way; he just knew that this was the way it was, and the less time he spent dwelling on it the less anxious it made him.

He was also slightly surprised he had managed to keep it from the others this long after they started spending more time with him, too; Virgil knew that he was decent at faking being sighted, but he hadn’t known he would be that good. He feared the day everything went to shit, because at this point it was only a matter of “when.”

The other sides had noticed things, sure, and had made comments in the past, but Virgil sometimes couldn’t believe his luck.

 

_“You know, Virgil, I thought your room would have been quite a mess, but it is in fact rather tidy.”_

_“Keeping things organized sometimes helps me not be anxious, Logan,” Virgil said. He didn’t elaborate that it also helped him to know where everything actually was because he couldn’t see it._

_“Ah. Of course.”_

_“Virgil, look at me. I know that you’re panicking right now, but I need you to focus on me. What are five things you can see?” Patton asked as Virgil was mid panic attack in the living room._

_“Uh,” he tried to force sightlines and remember what things were where, which actually helped calm him down... “The painting. Clock. Curtains. The TV. You,” Virgil said last, finally being able to force his eyes to look directly in front of him, where Patton was sitting._

 

And Roman thought Virgil wasn’t a good actor. (To be fair, that was probably because being blind made him absolute shit at facial expressions, which was what sighted people looked for in acting.)

(Ha. _Looked._ )

Virgil hadn’t noticed, but autopilot had taken his body to the kitchen while his thoughts had been preoccupied. Not bothering with the light switch, since the other sides were likely to be asleep, Virgil decided he’d have hot chocolate and if that didn’t work to make him tired enough to sleep, he’d give up and switch to coffee. Of course, the universe never seemed to let things go his way.

After the hot chocolate didn’t help _at all_ , Virgil got up from where he had been seated at the kitchen table and began quietly moving around the kitchen as he got things ready for making coffee. In all his bustling, he hadn’t realized someone had joined him until he heard the light switch flip and the barely audible- even to him, with his more sensitive hearing- hum of the lights themselves. “Virgil?” a voice, Roman’s, called. “You in here?”

“Yeah.”

“How…” The creative side sounded confused. “You didn’t have the lights on. How were you able to move around?”

Virgil tried to play it off without sounding too suspicious. “I can see pretty well in the dark.”

There was a pause, but eventually Roman responded doubtfully, “Okay. Sure. I guess that makes sense. Your room is fairly dark.” Virgil could practically hear the frown in Roman’s voice as he asked, “So why are you still up?”

“Couldn’t sleep. You?”

“Me?” Roman sounded affronted.

“Could ask the same of you, Princey.”

“Touché."

Virgil only heard silence for a few beats. He pushed Roman a little further while stirring the creamer in his coffee. “So?”

“I, uh… I could not sleep either. I seem to have too many ideas running through my head.”

“Does that happen a lot?”

“More than you’d think,” the creative side admitted. “What are you having? Coffee?”

Virgil gave a silent nod before taking a sip. _Ah. Sweet, sweet caffeine._ Roman quietly hummed in what could have been disapproval, but also simply acknowledgement.

“Do you want to watch a movie?”

Virgil pursed his lips. Normally, he could get away with skipping out on movie nights, but lately the other sides had been more insistent on joining them for “bonding time,” which for Roman included Disney movies. Movies in general, of course, were problematic when he watched them with the others because he couldn’t put on the audio description (if there was any). Still, it wasn’t like there was a way Virgil could get out of it.

Roman sensed his hesitation. “We could watch Black Cauldron?” he asked tentatively. Virgil sighed.

“Fine,” he relented. “You want tea, right? I can get it ready if you set up the movie.”

“Okay,” Roman agreed, though his voice held the slightest bit of suspicion.

“I promise I won’t tamper with it, Princey,” Virgil said, smirking, “no matter how much fun that would be.”

More like he didn't know how to set up the DVD player and wouldn't be able to figure it out. Not that Roman needed to know that. 

Both sides took up their positions, quickly getting everything ready. In practically no time at all, he and Roman were sitting next to each other on the couch. 

“Why _is_ this movie your favorite?” Roman asked, interrupting Virgil’s thoughts. 

Virgil turned his head towards the creative side, not hesitating in his answer. “The soundtrack.”

“But it doesn't have any songs,” Roman said, confusion in his voice. 

“A soundtrack doesn't have to have songs with lyrics to be good. Listen to it,” he suggested. “You’ll see what I mean.” Virgil took the silence as Roman nodding. He turned back towards the movie, Roman probably following suit. Virgil could tell the other side was listening more intently to the music, not just the dialogue. 

At the end of the movie, Roman faced him. “As much as it pains me to admit it, you were right, Charlie and the Dark Chocolate Factory.”

“Really?” Virgil said sarcastically. “That one wasn't your best.” He heard a sigh that was most likely accompanied by Roman rolling his eyes.

“You know what I mean, Virgil.”

Virgil smirked back at him. “And just what was I right about?” Another sigh.

“The soundtrack was indeed interesting. And pleasant to listen to.” 

Virgil subtly felt his watch again. _5:32._ He couldn’t let Roman know he knew what time it was, though. “What time is it?”

There was a pause- most likely the creative side searching for a clock. “5:32,” he confirmed. “Do you want to watch something else until Patton wakes up and makes us eat breakfast, or do you want to just make something ourselves?”

“What did you have in mind?”

“Well,” Roman said, “I was thinking about watching another Disney movie. Mulan, maybe?”

“Sure,” Virgil agreed. He had watched Mulan enough times to know what was happening on screen even without the audio description, though it certainly wouldn’t be as enjoyable. Oh well. “Do you want more tea, or something?”

Virgil heard a soft brush- Roman had probably shrugged. “Sure,” he agreed. 

Now came the tricky part. That is, grabbing the mugs off of the table without knowing precisely where Roman’s was. However, just as he leaned forward to grab their empty drinks, Roman got up from the couch and presumably went to go change the DVD, which meant he would be facing away from Virgil. He quickly leaned all the way over the table and carefully slid his hands on it until he found both mugs, then grabbed them by the handles and walked into the kitchen.

\---

Roman watched carefully as Virgil left the living room for the kitchen. The anxious side, for some reason, hadn’t commented at all on Roman looking back at him. Virgil had also not just grabbed their mugs. No, the anxious side, for some reason, had slid his hands along the coffee table until he found the mugs with his hands.

It was almost as if Virgil hadn’t seen them.

But that was impossible, right? Why wouldn’t Virgil be able to see the mugs when they were right in front of him?

The creative side thought as he set up the next movie and heard the other side moving around the kitchen. Roman was far more observant than the others gave him credit for- after all, how can you be imaginative without an attention to detail? 

There were strange things that Virgil did that the others hadn’t noticed, or at least hadn't admitted they noticed. The way he always skipped out on movie night with the others, even after they had accepted Virgil into the fold. When he obviously _thought_ he was being subtle as he felt his wrist, and then usually asked for the time afterwards. How often he _did_ do what he had done with the mugs while they were eating, as if he was checking the position of the cup before he lifted it. 

Roman quietly gasped as a thought occurred to him. _No way, that can’t be right,_ he thought. _No freaking way._ But there was a quote that Logan liked to occasionally say: _"Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth."_

Holy crow, was Virgil _blind?_


	2. Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman redecorates (kind of), Patton just loves his dark strange son, and Logan gets suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i am??? blown away??? I have gotten so much positive response to this fic and this is definitely the fastest I have pumped an update out, ever. (Don't expect it every time though, I'm terrible at schedules.) Your comments and kudos mean so much to me, they make me feel all squeal-y inside and motivate me to keep writing. So thank you- you are the amazing ones.

Patton could tell Virgil looked nervous.

For some reason, the anxious side had been bumping into the furniture all morning. And by all morning, he meant as he crossed the living room to the kitchen. Why Virgil hadn’t just appeared directly into the kitchen, Patton didn’t know. But Virgil’s sudden clumsiness didn’t make sense- as far as Patton could tell, the furniture was in the same place it always was. Still, he hoped Virgil was okay. Maybe he was coming down with something. Or maybe he was particularly tired. Or anxious. With Virgil, it could really be any of the scenarios.

The four sides were eating breakfast together. Logan’s face held a puzzled expression, as if he was trying to solve a somewhat difficult equation. Patton’s face probably looked the same. Roman, on the other hand, kept looking at Virgil, searching the other’s face. For what, Patton couldn’t say.

To be fair, Virgil’s face wasn’t normal either. He looked more anxious than usual, nervousness making his brows furrow and shoulders tense. He pretended like nothing was wrong, as though he couldn’t see the creative side’s stares.

“Roman,” Patton chided. “Stop staring at Virgil and eat your breakfast.” Roman only sighed and turned back to his food, but now Virgil looked even more nervous. Patton frowned. “You okay, Virgil?”

“Fine,” Virgil said tensely, “Just tired.”

“Okay, kiddo. But let me know if you need anything, alright?”

Virgil looked at Patton and smiled. “Alright,” he replied. Patton noticed that the eye contact had made Roman scrunch his face slightly in concentration. He decided to not make a big deal out of it right now, and that he would talk to the other side later.

The four quickly finished their breakfasts and Virgil left for his room as quickly as possible, it seemed. _Just when he was starting to come out of his shell a bit, too,_ Patton thought. _Maybe he’s just especially anxious today and doesn’t want to say anything._

“Patton? Logan? May I discuss something with you?” Roman asked the three remaining sides as they started to clean up the kitchen.

“Does this have anything to do with how you were staring at Virgil more than normal this morning?” Logan fired back, raising an eyebrow.

Patton turned around from the sink and faced the creative side himself. “Logan is right, kiddo. Why were you being so strange this morning?”

Roman straightened with a huff. “Look, I just- do you remember a few days ago when me and Virgil were both up late?”

“Which is highly unproductive,” Logan mumbled. Roman glared slightly at the logical side as Patton stated, “Of course! I found you two asleep on top of each other on the couch with Mulan playing in the background.”

Roman blushed at the reminder. “That’s not important,” he murmured. He spoke louder, “What is important is that when I found Virgil he was moving around in complete darkness like it was nothing.”

Logan squinted his eyes at Roman. “I don’t see how that is pertinent. We’ve all been to Virgil’s room. It is quite dark in there, it would make sense for him to be accustomed to moving around in darker lighting.”

“Yes,” the creative side continued, “but this wasn’t just ‘darker,’ it was _pitch black_.”

Patton and Logan glanced at each other and then at Roman. “So what are you saying?” Patton asked the creative side.

Roman paused, hesitating. “I’m saying that I think that Virgil might be-”

But whatever Roman thought was cut off by a loud ‘thump!’ and a just as loud, “Ow! Fuck!” coming from upstairs. Patton’s eyes widened and he was the first one running up the stairs, not even taking the time to sink out.

“Virgil?” he called out. “Are you okay?”

Patton heard a slight groan from the bathroom. He raced toward it and found Virgil lying on the floor but pushing himself up. “I’m fine, Patton,” he reassured. “Just tripped.”

He frowned but went to help Virgil up. “That didn’t sound like just a trip.”

“No, no, I’m good.”

Roman and Logan had caught up with Patton and were standing just outside of the doorway. “What happened?” Roman asked earnestly.

Virgil huffed out a sigh. “It’s nothing, I just tripped.”

“That sounded like more than a trip, Virgil,” Logan said, with a pointed look at the anxious side. Unfortunately for Logan, Virgil ignored his concerned glare (at least, that was the vibe that Logan seemed to be projecting).

“I’m _fine._ Really. I just want to know who moved the towel rack.” Virgil’s voice had a slight edge to it, as if he was more than simply irritated at the object’s new placement. “I was mostly moving on autopilot,” the anxious side continued, “ and wasn’t paying close enough attention, so I tripped over it.  Ta da.”

Roman winced, but to Patton it looked a little exaggerated, which could just be Roman’s natural tendency to amplify all of his facial expressions. “Sorry,” the creative side apologized. “I moved it when I was looking for something, and didn’t move it back.” Patton finally grabbed Virgil’s wrist and helped pull him up off of the tiled floor all the way.

“Hopefully you won’t have much bruising, kiddo,” he told Virgil. Turning his head to look at Roman, he continued. “And hopefully, we can remember to _put things back when we move them_.”

Roman sighed- dramatically, and probably not totally sincere- but still mumbled another, “Sorry, Virgil,” which the side in question waved off.

“Well, now that _that_ is over, do you guys mind leaving so I can shower now?”

Virgil still seemed a little on edge as Patton, Logan, and Roman all quickly excused themselves and Virgil once again got ready to shower. After a few minutes, in which the other three sides had gone back downstairs, they heard the shower turn on and barely audible hums. Patton tried to put the incident behind him, and Logan and Roman seemed to as well. Logan looked troubled, as did Roman- although the creative side’s expression held undercurrents of… not curiosity, per se, but definitely something deeper than troubled.

He mentally shook himself. Whatever Roman had wanted to tell them before, he wasn’t mentioning it now, so Patton decided to push it out of his mind for now.

 

\---

 

Virgil was really trying not to hate Roman right now. _He’s suspicious,_ Virgil realized.

“Shit,” he whispered to himself as he exited the bathroom. Instead of rejoining the other sides in the living room, he went straight to his room. Virgil didn’t have the patience to deal with Roman or continuously bumping into things and therefore tripping over himself right now.

Oh, he would get called down eventually, and would inevitably have to navigate the (however it was) rearranged living room, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t prolong it as much as possible. But right now, he needed to be in a familiar space where he wouldn’t have to worry about hurting himself again. As much as he had tried to downplay his fall in front of the others, Virgil had carefully taken inventory of the results of Roman’s most-likely-not-carelessness. He could feel the bruises forming along his side and back, as well as a soreness in his wrist from trying to catch himself.

Which meant Virgil felt fully entitled to laying on his bed, headphones on, listening to an audiobook (he didn’t feel like extending the effort of reading one of his braille books right now). He tried to focus on the words, but his thoughts kept circling back to the fact that Roman was definitely on to him.

Why else would he deliberately move the furniture (and after Roman had admitted to moving the towel rack, there was a very low chance the rest of it was anyone else) if not to attempt to confirm a hypothesis about Virgil’s sight- in this case, lack thereof. Virgil wondered when the creative side had begun to suspect.

It didn’t matter what Roman knew or didn’t know. Virgil was sure that eventually everything would go to shit, but he didn’t want that day to be today. He _liked_ not having to worry about the others treating him like glass, or something. Or treating him like he was a helpless infant that was incapable of doing anything himself.

And most importantly: would the other sides reject him again if they found out that he had been lying to them for so long?

Virgil felt his breathing speed up, but he carefully forced it to slow down. He was not doing this today, he had enough to be anxious about as it was. He paused. Silence- had he really been so lost in his thoughts that he had missed the entire book?

Instead of restarting the audiobook, Virgil opened the tumblr app on his phone, leaving his headphones in so none of the others would would have the chance of hearing the screen reader (Apple was terrible sometimes, but at least he had VoiceOver). He tried to convince himself that everything would be fine. When everyone was asleep, he would quietly dig his cane out of its hiding place in the closet- there was no need for it in the mindscape since Thomas’ house didn’t change, unless you were Roman and tried to mess with Virgil by throwing his mental map of his surroundings _completely out the window_ \- and go refamiliarize himself with the area.

It would be fine. Right?

Trying to reassure yourself didn’t work when you were Virgil, evidently.

 

\---

 

Logan pondered over the day’s events.

Following the incident after breakfast, Virgil had avoided he and the other sides the entire day, skipping lunch and only coming into the kitchen for dinner after a copious amount of persuasion (mostly done by Patton). The anxious side had left right after, too, which had upset the moral side to a degree.

“I had thought,” Patton had said with a slight frown on his face, “that after watching movies with Roman he would be more open to joining us for movie nights,” after Virgil had once again rejected them for the post-dinner tradition.

“He will eventually open up again, Patton,” Logan had reassured him, although Logan himself was somewhat confused as to what had caused the setback in Virgil’s progress.

Currently, Logan was sitting at the kitchen table, trying to get some more work in before bed. It was late, he knew, later than he would normally stay up, but he found himself antsy, on edge from all that had happened today. _What had Roman wanted to discuss, before we were interrupted?_ He wondered. _And why had Virgil tripped-_ over _many_ things today, now that Logan thought about it.

Had the anxious side truly been so immersed in thought that he hadn’t seen the change in placement? Hadn’t been able to see the slight change in positioning of the furniture, so much so that he had bumped into several different pieces today?

Logan had been so lost in thought himself that he hadn’t seen the side in question appear. Virgil cocked his head, as if listening for any of the other sides’ presences. Logan remained silent. Potentially invading Virgil’s privacy it may be, but he _was_ curious. And this seemed like a way to- _wait, shit, was that a_ cane?

 _What the fuck,_ Logan thought.

The logical side watched in silent bewilderment as Virgil expertly wielded the cane, ghosting around the living room and feeling for the new placements- which were really just slight adjustments- of the furniture that he had been tripping over whenever he had moved through the living room. This continued for a few minutes, long enough for the anxious side to have thoroughly scouted the room. Something told Logan that there would be no tripping over furniture from Virgil tomorrow.

He thought back to this morning, specifically. Roman had said, _“I’m saying that I think that Virgil might be-”_

Logan scanned through his brain for memories of Virgil, behaviors that could be abnormal, signs that his conclusion could possibly be correct. Signs that Roman’s sentence ended with-

_“-blind.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay headcanon time logan has a total potty mouth (he has censored himself in the videos multiple times, come on). Another huge thank you to everyone reading this, I love all of you and seeing just how many people read/like my fics makes me smile!!! (also I can't believe I didn't see the "rich text" button before and I've been formatting with HTML tHIS WHOLE TIME??)


	3. Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Logan talk, the sides have lunch- oh, look, somehow angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has definitely become my most popular by far. Like, omg???? also, I'm getting lots of response on tumblr over it (shameless plug: my sanders sides blog is @pastelvirgil follow it for fic content, spamming of sanders sides posts and then hours of silence because I don't believe in the queue function).

Logan hadn’t been able to get much sleep that night.

He waited at least half an hour after Virgil had left before returning to his room, not wanting to chance being discovered by the side in question. The logical side was restless, thoughts flashing through his mind as he pondered his discovery.

 

_“Keeping things organized sometimes helps me not be anxious, Logan.”_

_Virgil’s eyes sometimes not quite meeting the rest of the sides’, just slightly off in any direction._

_All the times Virgil hadn’t paid attention to facial expressions or glares directed at him until they were announced (if they were announced at all)._

_Surprise on the anxious side’s face when one of the others didn’t announce their presence._

 

And Logan had never seen Virgil read a book in front of him either, even though Virgil himself had confessed to reading quite a few works of literature, among other novels.

He would have to confront Virgil about it, obviously. But before that, another conversation was in order.

 

\---

 

“Roman,” Logan called, knocking on the creative side’s door. It was after breakfast, and the sides had some free time to themselves, so he figured now was as good of a time as ever to converse with the other side. “Roman,” Logan repeated.

The door swung open. “Specs?” Roman asked. “What are you doing here?”

Logan straightened and stated as calmly as he could, “There is something I must discuss with you.”

“Okay?” Roman said, confused, more like he was asking a question. The creative side nonetheless stepped out of the way for Logan as the logical side entered the room. Once the door was closed, Logan schooled his expression into something even more serious. “That was an extremely risky thing you did yesterday, Roman,” he chided.

“What.”

Logan raised an eyebrow. “Moving the furniture? It was a supremely terrible idea, even _I_ would not have gone to those lengths to satisfy my curiosity or attempt to confirm a hypothesis-”

“A hypothesis? I’m still a little confused on what your point is, pocket protector,” Roman nervously admitted.

“The fact that you suspected Virgil was blind.”

Roman’s face cringed slightly. “Oh. That.”

“Yes, that,” Logan responded, irritated. “That was what you were in the middle of confessing before Virgil fell, was it not?”

“Well, yes, but I still don’t see the big problem here-” Logan sighed and attempted to reign the volume of his voice in for the sake of not being discovered. “Think, Roman, _think._ Did you seriously think it would be a good idea to move the furniture to test if Virgil is blind? If your hypothesis was correct- which after certain... recent... events, I am highly inclined to believe that it might be- that would mean that Virgil would most definitely be hurt. I am surprised he didn’t have more serious stumbles than the one in the bathroom yesterday.” There was a pregnant pause as the other’s face grew increasingly alarmed.

“Oh-” Roman breathed, and then slapped his hand into his face. “Oh, of course, I’m an absolute idiot, why didn’t I think of that, why didn’t I just _talk to him_ like a _normal_ person would do-” The creative side was beginning to hyperventilate. Roman slid down the wall until he was crouching on the floor, hugging his knees for dear life as the sobs began to build. Logan quickly sat next to him and put a (hopefully comforting- Logan had seen Patton do this before and it had never failed _him_ ) hand on the other side’s shoulder.

“What’s done is done,” he said. “The only thing that we can do now is not do it again.”

Roman bit his lip and nodded, but he still looked on the verge of tears. Then he paused and suddenly stared at Logan. “Wait,” he began, “you said ‘because of certain recent events.’ What events might those be?”

“Ah, well,” Logan blushed. “I may have seen Virgil walking through the living room with a cane last night after everyone else had gone to bed. He also didn’t notice me, despite my obvious presence at the kitchen table- and the only reason I believe he didn’t is because I remained silent after I saw him enter.”

“ _What._ ”

“Yes, he seemed quite adept in using it. I suspect that is the reason he was not tripping over anything this morning.”

“I mean, I guess, but- a _cane?_ A bona fide, actual factual, real life _cane_?”

“Yes,” Logan replied with a slight bit of irritation in his voice. “That _is_ what I just said.” Then he paused. “What made you suspect, Roman?”

“I- well,” the creative side embarrassedly said, “it was while we were watching movies that one night- so it was really a culmination of things that I’ve noticed before, I suppose- but when I asked Virgil why Black Cauldron was his favorite Disney movie he didn’t hesitate to tell me it was the soundtrack. And I saw him do the thing he does with the cups. While he didn’t see me looking back at him, if I may add.”

Logan nodded, then- “Wait, the thing he does with the cups?” He questioned.

“Yeah, you know,” Roman trailed off. “How he slides his hand on the table before he picks anything up instead of picking it up directly?”

Logan frowned. “That is one thing I hadn’t noticed.” Roman shyly quirked a corner of his mouth into a smile. Logan gave him a small smile as well.

“So what now?” He asked Logan after a heavy pause. The logical side cleared his throat. “Well,” he replied. “The question we have to answer first is whether or not we want to tell Patton before we confront Virgil about this.”

It was Roman’s turn to frown. “I… I already messed up once. This has to do with Virgil. So I believe we should do what I should have done in the first place and go to Virgil first.”

“That is satisfactory.”

“...Quite frankly, I don’t know if I have the courage to confront him right now.”

Logan frowned. “So, what, would we simply ignore the problem? I highly doubt that would be an effective approach.”

“Not forever!” Roman exclaimed. “Just, like… maybe a few hours? A few days, max. Look, I just-” the creative side rubbed his forehead in frustration. “I just don’t know what to say. And Virgil is going to immediately retreat to his room once we confront him. And I need to figure out how to apologize to him.” Logan bit his lip as he pondered upon Roman’s words.

“Well, that’s not an unfair assessment of the situation. I don’t think it is the _best_ idea, but I will follow your lead on this. For now.”

“For now,” Roman agreed. The two sides awkwardly stared at each other until Logan said, “I am going to attempt to complete some work. I will see you at lunch, I presume?”

“Yes,” Roman called, nodding tentatively. Logan nodded back and stood up, leaving the creative side alone with his thoughts and staring into space. Hopefully, things would turn out well.

In the meantime, Logan had some research to do.

 

\---

 

If yesterday had been odd, to Virgil, today was just plain _weird._

Roman seemed tenser and more hesitant around him, making Virgil wonder if he had somehow been made aware of just how much moving the furniture had fucked Virgil over. But that made no sense. That would mean someone else had pointed it out to the creative side (although, it was just as likely that Roman had an epiphany late at night, so who knew, really). Logan, too, had been acting a little strange around him. That could only spell bad things. The only side that was acting remotely normal was Patton, which was somewhat comforting. Maybe Roman and Logan had just gotten in each other’s faces again and Virgil was over-analyzing.

Still, that didn’t mean he was up to facing the other sides. The tense atmosphere was beginning to get to Virgil, too. So rather than hang out downstairs with Patton, he decided to avoid having to put up any fronts by staying in his room.

What? Playing sighted was exhausting. Virgil was totally allowed time to himself.

Deciding he was in the mood for it, Virgil walked over to his bed, feeling the soft carpet across his bare feet, and fished out _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone_ from its designated place on the bookshelf next to it. He made himself comfortable and let his fingers gently graze over the braille as he let himself be taken into the world of the novel.

_“Mr. and Mrs, Dursley, of number four,_ _Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.”_

The hours passed as Harry went to Hogwarts, made friends, and battled three-headed dogs (Patton would probably adopt Fluffy, if Virgil thought about it- the side would probably say something along the lines of “just more love to give,” in response to the creature’s three heads). Before the anxious side knew it, he heard Patton calling all of the sides down for lunch. Virgil found a bookmark to mark his place and placed the novel back on the shelf, standing and extending both of his arms as he stretched. As he flexed his fingers while approaching the door, Virgil heard a soft knock.

“Virgil?” Roman’s voice asked softly through the wood. “Are… Are you going to be joining us for lunch today?”

Just after the creative side finished his question, Virgil swung open the door. Turning his head directly at Roman, he replied, “Sure,” with what he hoped seemed like a nonchalant shrug. Virgil heard an inhale from the other side before Roman replied with a jilted, “Um, excellent. Wonderful. I’ll see you downstairs.” There was an awkward moment before Roman began walking down the steps, the quiet _thump_ of each footfall clearly audible to Virgil.

Hoping nothing too strange would happen, Virgil followed him, bare feet padding across the stairs and eventually feeling the cool tile of the kitchen as the other three sides were bustling to prepare the table.

“Do you want help with anything?” He asked Patton, turning towards the sound of the moral side’s voice.

“Well, kiddo, if you want to get the silverware, that’d be great!” Patton said. “We’ll just need forks today- I made pasta!” he exclaimed. Virgil smiled, knowing that Patton had obviously picked up on the tense mood and had therefore chosen a group favorite for lunch. After grabbing the correct number of utensils, Virgil placed one at each chair before sitting at his usual seat. Roman, Patton, and Logan all approached, Logan’s footsteps even and constant, Roman’s hurried and somewhat haphazard, and Patton’s easy gait reaching the table last. With a slight _clunk_ Virgil heard what was presumably the serving bowl set on the table before Patton took his typical seat next to him, the low squeal of the chair beside him signifying movement.

Virgil tensed a little at trying to find the serving spoon with no idea of where it was, but Patton unintentionally solved his problem- he heard the movement of the spoon against the pot and then a soft _plop_ onto his plate in front of him, and then a similar sound on, presumably, Logan and Roman’s plates- Patton had served the food for all of the sides.

Suddenly less anxious, Virgil began eating as he listened to the conversation; chiming in at appropriate times with somewhat witty comments, hearing Roman and Patton get overexcited as they debated an idea, and being sure to place his focus on whoever’s voice was speaking.

_Maybe- maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if they knew,_ Virgil thought as he heard Logan desperately attempting to cover his laugh and Roman’s boisterous one after a dad joke from Patton. _They’ve already accepted me for everything else, right?_

_But you’ve been lying to them for all this time,_ the voice from the back of his mind supplied. _They won’t like that._ Virgil ignored it.

Maybe he didn’t have to tell them at this exact moment, though.

After everyone finished their meals Roman took the opportunity to bring everyone’s cups over to the sink. Virgil heard the clinking of glasses as he stood to bring his own plate and fork to the sink as well.

“Roman, I don’t think it’s a good idea to take all four glasses at one-”

“Oh, hush, pocket protector, it’ll be fine-” but just after Roman spoke there was a dead silence. Virgil continued walking, not registering Logan’s warning shout of “Virgil, wait!” until just after he heard the crash of the empty glasses right in front of him. By then, of course, it was too late.

Virgil’s face scrunched together in pain as his bare feet stepped right into the pile of broken glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about that cliffhanger?? (i'm not totally evil, i swear)
> 
> Also since the main fic only has two chapters left (for the first time I'm going to finish a multichap wow), how many of you would be interested in this becoming a 'verse with additional one shots after the main fic is done??? tell me your thoughts in the comments (and maybe ideas for one shots you'd like to see, if you have some!!)


	4. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil comes clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little bit of a struggle, but I got there eventually. (also wanted this chap to be a little longer, but it was also a good stopping point so,,,)

“Fuck!” Virgil shouted. “Ow, fuck, that fucking hurts, shit.”

 

“Virgil- okay, I don’t know- shit, this isn’t good,” Roman started rambling. “We’ll clean up the glass around you, do you think you can handle standing there for a bit?”

 

He bit his lip and squeezed his eyelids together in pain. Virgil breathed deeply in an attempt to  _ not _ continue screaming his lungs out. “I don’t really have much of a choice,” he said. Around him, there were sounds of the other sides bustling about, likely trying to find a broom or something.  _ Wait- there’s only two pairs of footsteps, _ he realized.

 

Obviously, Roman was still in the room, and Virgil could hear the soft brushing of the broom as it dragged the shards of glass into the dustpan. Suddenly, he heard Patton’s voice coming from a pair of footsteps returning towards the kitchen. “I’ve got tweezers,” the moral side called. 

 

“Good,” Logan replied. “Virgil?” he asked softly, “I’m going to place a chair behind you so that you will not need to walk anywhere. Is that satisfactory?”

 

“Yeah, okay,” he agreed. “Just get this glass out of my feet already.”

 

“Don’t worry, kiddo,” Patton comforted. Virgil could hear Logan dragging a chair across the kitchen floor.

 

“Behind you, roughly 5 o’clock,” Logan said. Virgil, for once not caring about keeping his blindness a secret, twisted towards his right and reached out with his hands to confirm the chair’s position before he sat in it. “I am going to retrieve the first aid kit so that we may clean and  bandage your feet once all of the glass is removed,” the logical side continued, addressing Virgil directly before leaving the room.

 

“Alright, I think I got all of it,” Roman said from the other side of the kitchen. Someone, presumably Patton, walked around so that he was in front of Virgil. He grabbed a chair of his own. “Mind lifting one of your feet up so I can start taking this glass out?”

 

“Okay,” Virgil said, raising his right foot directly into the air, going straight up, and Patton gently took it, holding it still. “Roman?” Patton asked. “Would you get me a tupperware container, or something, to put all this glass in?”

 

“You got it, Padre,” the creative side earnestly replied, opening a squeaking cabinet and approaching the two. Patton set the plastic container on the table as Roman pulled up a chair next to the anxious side. “Do you need to, um, squeeze my hand or something?” he asked.

 

Virgil turned his head toward Roman. “I’ve made it this far, haven’t I- oh, shit, nope, definitely changing my mind, fuck,” he groaned as Patton started to pull the glass out of his foot. As he attempted to reach toward the other side, Roman grasped his hand as it waved around near him. Virgil clenched the hand tightly, and could hear a slight gasp from the other side at Virgil’s firm grip. 

 

“Sorry,” he apologized.

 

“No, it’s fine, I’m good.”

 

And they stayed like that for what felt like, to Virgil, ages, as Patton gently picked the shards out of his skin and Roman allowing Virgil to attempt to crush his hand. Logan returned a few minutes after they began the process with the first aid kit, cleaning (which honestly hurt worse than getting the glass taken out) and bandaging his foot as Patton moved on to the other.

 

When it was  _ finally _ over, and Patton had dumped out the glass that was removed from his feet (it sounded like a lot, to Virgil), and Logan had bandaged his other foot, the four sides were left with an awkward silence. 

 

“So, this is, uh, not how I wanted to do this… but I kind of have a confession to make,” Virgil said, grimacing. In the dead silence, it bothered him a little- for the first time in a long time- that he couldn’t see the others’ expressions. 

 

“Kiddo, you know that whatever it is, we’ll still love you.”

 

“I know,” Virgil told Patton, facing the direction of the side’s warm voice. “It’s just- I’ve kept this from you guys for so long- won’t you be mad?” 

 

“Virgil-” and for some reason, this time it was  _ Roman’s _ voice attempting to comfort the anxious side- “whatever it is, this secret, I promise that we won’t be angry that you kept it from us.”

 

“Roman is correct,” Logan stated in his matter-of-fact way. “The fact that you have kept a secret from us will not induce anger on our parts. You may speak freely.”

 

Instead of talking right away, though, Virgil hesitated, turning his head downwards towards his fidgeting hands. “I-” he began.

 

“I know this might be a shock, but…”  _ Just like a bandaid, remember? _ Virgil took one last deep breath. “I’m blind. That’s the big secret.”

 

For a moment, no one spoke. 

 

Virgil outwardly flinched at the silence, but then pressed forward. “And I’m not some delicate flower, you don’t have to treat me like an infant, I’m perfectly capable of doing things myself. I’ve always been this way, you don’t need to treat me differently-”

 

“Virgil,” Logan said calmly, cutting off his nervous rambling. “Breathe.”

 

He stopped talking, following the logical side’s instructions. It was a good minute before he was able to speak again, but no one else had taken on the mantle of carrying the conversation. “Okay,” he said finally. “Okay. I’m good.”

 

Virgil turned to his side, facing Roman directly. “When did you start suspecting?”

 

“How- what- how did you know that I had figured it out?” Roman asked, a little shock coloring his voice.

 

“I didn’t know that you knew for sure until now,” Virgil admitted. “But it was after that night we watched Black Cauldron and Mulan, right?”

 

“Yes, actually. But-”

 

“How do I know that’s when you were starting to be suspicious? Well,” he said pointedly, “I figured after you confessed to moving the towel rack, the rest of the furniture was probably on you too.” Patton, he was pretty sure, based on where the sound originated, inhaled sharply, but he remained silent except for his rhythmic breathing, likely still processing the giant news that had been dumped on him.

 

“I am sorry about that,” Roman apologized. “And yes, Patton, Logan already scolded me over it.”

 

“Wait,” Virgil furrowed his brows in confusion and shifted towards Logan. “You knew too?”

 

“I may have seen you in the living room the night after Roman’s- how do I put this- adventure in interior decorating. Or, rather,  _ re _ decorating.” Virgil bit his lip, not out of pain, but in an attempt to calm the laughter that threatened to escape him.  “And by saw,” Logan continued, “I mean that I witnessed you traversing the room with a cane.” Which sobered Virgil in an instant- he hadn’t noticed Logan, hadn’t heard the other side, but Logan had still been there nonetheless.

 

Virgil sighed. “Patton?” he asked the side. “You okay? You’ve been kind of quiet.”

 

“I’m just- I can’t believe that I didn’t know, and that the others figured it out but I didn’t, kiddo.”

 

“Don’t worry,” Virgil reassured. “I wanted to hide it from all of you. I just- I didn’t want you to treat me different, and after a certain point it was awkward because you all had accepted me and I still hadn’t told you.” He sighed again. “Don’t feel bad. Roman and Logan finding out was an accident.”

 

“But kiddo,” Patton said, “I  _ do  _ feel bad now. We’ve invited you to movie nights, but  _ of course _ you didn’t accept, and there are so many things we could have been doing that we didn’t even know we should have been doing in the first place.”

 

The following silence was awkward until Virgil stepped in. “It’s not that big of a deal. And I can do movie nights, really, I just need audio description from one of you if it doesn’t have it in the settings. It- this is what I was saying about treating me different,” he said with a slight groan. “It’s always been like this, I can do things on my own. It just might not be the way you do them.”

 

Logan was the one to speak up this time. “We will make sure to remember that, Virgil. At the very least, we will try our best.”

 

He gave the other sides a small smile. “I know,” he said. “I’m not saying there won’t be a learning curve. But as long as you’re willing to try, I am too.” 

 

And now, Roman, Patton, and Logan all gave verbal affirmations before attempting a group hug.

 

\---

 

One of the best things about the others learning that he was blind, in Virgil’s opinion, was that he didn't have to fake looking in one of the other sides’ direction anymore when he talked to them. Or, at the very least, he didn't have to put effort into where his eyes were traveling. Because sure, it's not like they were all over the place, but that didn't mean they were directly facing another side. 

 

Things had been… good, surprisingly. Virgil had been right that there was definitely an adjustment period, but so far it hadn't been terrible. (He had finally been able to say the  _ real _ reason that he loved the Keurig versus the coffee pot- it was nice not having to worry about pouring the coffee into his mug after it had brewed.)

 

(“That…” Roman said, a little shocked. “That makes so much sense, actually, now that I think about it.”)

 

Currently, Virgil was curled up on the couch under the weight of a blanket and his hoodie with one of his braille books, hearing the comforting sounds of the others simply being around him. He heard Patton bustling about in the kitchen, starting to prepare lunch. Roman and Logan were talking on the other side of the living room, the creative side attempting to argue in favor of a group quest into Roman’s realm. Tonight the four would be having a movie night, the first with all four of them.  

 

The others had accepted him. They hadn’t been mad. 

 

Eventually, lunch was ready. Patton called everyone to the table and they ate, the moral side making puns, Logan making statements, and Virgil smiled to himself. The other sides learning his secret had gone better than he ever could have hoped it would. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow???? I can't believe the main fic is almost over. So much has happened because of this fic- I now have over 700 followers on tumblr, so many of you have left amazing comments and kudos, and I'm still amazed at how many of you say that you love this fic or that it's one of your favorites!!! I wanted to get this chapter out now because I'm going on vacation for ten days and will therefore have spotty internet access (and also I get to see hamilton in chicago im so pumped). Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, also hope that there won't be a super long hiatus btw now and the next one, but we'll see.


	5. thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thomas finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow,,, I'm still amazed at a) I actually finished this and b) how many people actually love this??? if you've been following me over on my [sanders sides tumblr](https://pastelvirgil.tumblr.com) then you may know that I recently broke 1k followers over there (which, again, w o w). I thank all of you for your patience and your comments/kudos (and an extra special thank you to the amazing [virmillion](https://virmillion.tumblr.com) on tumblr for being such an amazing cheerleader these past few weeks! (also, check out their stuff, they're an amazing writer and artist.)

Virgil had been fighting tooth and nail, on this. 

“Thomas doesn't need to know, you guys. It's not a big deal. You didn't know until a month ago and it was fine before that.”

“We know, kiddo, but don't you think that this is something he should maybe learn, now that you've become a larger part of the group, and everything?” Patton asked. 

The four sides were all at the table eating dinner. This time, Virgil didn't need to hide the way he checked the position of his cup before he lifted it, and the others had accommodated surprisingly well over the past few weeks.

(For example- 

“Hey, who has the pepper?” Virgil asked after taking a bite of his food. 

“10 o’clock vector, approximately six inches from your left hand.”

“Thanks, Logan.”)

Virgil placed the pepper jar back where he had taken it from after sprinkling a little over his plate. He took a bite to avoid answering.

“It is not an unfair question, Virgil,” the creative side said. “I do think it would be beneficial.”

“Yeah, well,” Virgil threw back, “it's not really your business, is it?” There was a short pause.  “...Sorry,” he mumbled. “I just- look, if it comes up, I’ll tell him, ok?”

Logan sighed, but nonetheless affirmed his agreement, as did the others. The four sides went back to their food with only occasional conversation. Suddenly, Virgil heard the others gasp. 

“Guys, wait, what’s happening-”

But before any of them could answer him, Virgil felt the telltale tug of being summoned by Thomas.

 

\---

 

“Does anyone want to explain what’s going on now?” Virgil asked, irritated. 

“Virgil, calm down,” Logan stated. “Thomas, is there a particular reason that you summoned us just after all of the lights in the mind palace went completely dark and are evidently out here as well?”

_ Ah. That explains it,  _ Virgil thought to himself.  _ How boring.  _

“It was just a power surge from the storm that caused the power outage. I don't know how you were summoned,” Thomas explained.

Now that Virgil was paying attention, he could hear the rain pouring outside relatively heavily, as well as a sudden clash of thunder. 

“I can't seem to return to the mindscape,” Virgil heard Roman say as he tuned back into the conversation. 

“Well,” Patton exclaimed, “I guess we’ll just have to make the best of this, then! Do you have any flashlights?” he asked, obviously addressing Thomas with the last part. 

“Maybe, I’ll go check,” Thomas replied, footsteps echoing away from the room. Virgil strode across the living room and reclined across the couch. He heard Logan clear his throat and turned his head toward the noise. 

“What?” 

“You know that you will have to come clean now, right?”

The anxious side sighed in exasperation. “Yes, Logan, I am aware. Shouldn't we be more concerned with the fact that we can't seem to return to the mindscape?”

“Well, yeah, kiddo, but all we’re saying that this is a good thing,” Patton said. Virgil bit his lip.

“I guess,” he groaned as he threw his head back onto the couch with renewed force. Roman called out to the sides (for Virgil’s benefit, they all knew) that he was going to go help Thomas search for flashlights.

(That was something the creative side had been good about since his blindness came to light- Roman was always the first to narrate, announce his movements, or even just give commentary so that Virgil didn’t feel excluded. And since Roman was quite dramatic anyways, he had never made a big deal about it.

Past Virgil really hadn’t given the other sides enough credit.)

As Roman’s footsteps became less audible, Virgil closed his eyes.  _ This will be  _ so _ much fun. Thomas is going to learn that you’ve been lying to him, you’re locked out of the mindscape for some strange reason- _

Nope, not letting those thoughts build up right now. It would go fine, for fuck’s sake. 

Instead, Virgil stood up and went to grab a glass of water from the kitchen. He nonchalantly walked to the kitchen, ignoring the footfalls of Thomas and Roman bounding down the stairs, ignoring the building anxiety and increasing heart rate. Stubbornly, he pulled down a glass from the cabinet and went to the sink, hooking his pointer finger inside the glass. Virgil turned on the tap and waited until he felt the water start to touch it before turning off the sink. He took his water and walked back into the living room, checking the armchair of the couch before perching on it with his water in hand.

“...Virgil?” Thomas asked with a confused voice. “Uh, are you- wait, what-”

“Thomas, just ignore the strange thing and just move on.”

The pause that followed was one of the more awkward ones that Virgil had experienced, but eventually Thomas evidently decided continuing to ask questions would be more trouble than it was worth (to the probable disappointment of Logan, Virgil was sure).

“Did you find any flashlights, kiddo?” Patton interjected.

Clearing his throat before replying, Thomas answered, “I found a few. Not enough for all of us, though.”

“How many?” Logan inquired.

“Four.”

“Oh, that’s fine,” Roman assured, “Virgil doesn’t need one.”

“Roman!” Thomas scolded the creative side. “Why would you say that?”

“Because it’s true?” Virgil finally decided to add to the conversation, accepting the inevitable. “No offense, but he’s right. It would be pointless.”

“Why? Not in a bad way, I mean, but I figured you would probably want one.”

Virgil sighed deeply.

“The truth  _ is  _ that I don’t need one.”

“Because you can see in the dark? Is that, like, a thing?”

He didn’t flinch, per se, but he was most decidedly not straight faced as he replied, “Because I can’t see at all.”

“...Wait,  _ what? _ ”

 

\---

 

“So you’ve been blind this whole time?” Thomas asked again, evidently still a little shocked. (To be fair, it wasn’t an  _ unfair _ reaction.)

Virgil sighed as he fidgeted with the hem of his hoodie. “Yes,” he repeated. “And like I’ve said multiple times now, no, the other sides didn’t know until about a month ago.”

“Sorry,” Thomas said. “You’re probably tired of repeating everything. I just- it’s not something you would predict.”

“Well, I’m just glad everything turned out okay,” Patton, ever the conversational lifesaver, chimed in. 

(Patton, who since learning Virgil’s secret had had Roman conjure a braille label maker. The moral side used it for practical reasons, sure- labeling tupperware, cereal boxes, that sort of thing- but other times:

Virgil’s  fingers ghosted across the brand new braille adorning the cereal collection. He paused on the box that, the day before, had only read ‘Rice Krispies.’ Instead, it now read:

_ What do cats eat for breakfast?  _ Mice  _ Krispies. _

It had been a good thing that Virgil was the first one up, because the sight of his barely controlled laughter would have been highly embarrassing.)

There was still a deafening silence in the air, one that laid heavily upon the four sides and one human. It remained unbroken for at least a minute, Virgil too awkward to actually ask for a visual description of what was most likely just awkward expressions on everyone’s faces when Roman or one of the other Sides weren’t right next to him. 

Thunder blasted in the distance, reminding them of why they were here in the first place. While storms made Virgil anxious to a degree, there was something to be said for not having to worry about whenever (if) the electricity went out. The others seemed hesitant to move (or if they did, were hesitant in their movements) whereas Virgil moved freely about the living room and kitchen as the five of them simply talked, since there was really nothing else they could do. 

“...I could try to conjure a board game?” Roman’s baritone asked from the living room (Virgil had gone to the kitchen to refill his water). 

“Great idea, kiddo! Does anyone have any preferences?”

The sides and Thomas debated the merits of a few different games before eventually settling on Logan’s suggestion (Scrabble). There wasn’t even an awkward moment of someone forgetting to have Roman conjure a version with braille, because Roman was many things, and unobservant wasn’t one of them (not that any of the others always remembered that). (In fact, because of, you know,  _ magic, _ Roman even gave Virgil a mini-version of the game board that was self-updating with each player’s turn, so that it would be easier for him to make moves of his own.)

(Too bad that it was magic. That would totally be something marketable as an accessibility device.)

Virgil and the others continued playing until the flashlights the others needed to see accidentally ran out of battery power. Soon enough, though, the storm was over and whatever barrier that had been stopping the sides from returning to the mindscape was lifted. 

“Well,” Thomas said before the sides left for the night, “It was fun hanging out with all of you. And Virgil-” he paused, and based on the direction of his voice Thomas had turned to face him. “I’m glad that you trusted me enough to let me learn even more about you.”

“You guys can say ‘blind,’ it’s not a dirty word,” the anxious side muttered.

Roman and Patton both chortled a little at his sarcastic remark (Patton probably because he genuinely thought it was funny, Roman to hide the fact that he probably  _ felt _ like he was the one most guilty of doing the same.) 

Virgil ignored them, instead smiling a little as he faced Thomas and replied, “Thanks.” He waved his signature two-fingered salute before sinking out back into the mindscape commons, followed by the other three. 

“That was… an event,” Logan stated mildly. “I did tell you that everything would go smoothly when you revealed your blindness to Thomas, did I not?”

He groaned, not even bothering to ignore the logical side’s pointed tone. “Yeah, well, this has been fun and all, but…”

“Wait!” Patton suddenly shouted. (Virgil totally didn’t jump. Shut up.)

(Little did he know, the reason no one called him out on it was that the other two sides jumped as well, so it would hardly be fair.)

“I really had fun tonight. Can we at least promise to, I don’t know, have another game night sometime?”

There was a thoughtful silence. Virgil brought his hand to his wrist and checked the time. “It’s only 9:17. We’ve got some time to play more before  _ I  _ might go to bed, at least.”

“...I suppose a little more time spent another game would not be inadequate.”

There was a pause just before Roman said, “I just shrugged. I’ve got no complaints, though. Should I reconjure the Scrabble board?”

“Actually, I’ve got a better idea,” Patton said mischievously. Virgil was pretty certain that the moral side disappeared to his room for a moment before he heard the slightest shuffling of cards in a box directed towards him. “I’ve been working on this, kiddo. I hope you don’t mind.”

The box wasn’t terribly large, but it was smooth except for a single line of braille on the lid.

“Cards Against Humanity?” Virgil asked incredulously. “Patton, this is amazing. Thank you,” he said sincerely.

“No problem, kiddo.”

“Let us begin this adventure! Or, at least,  _ a _ venture. I’m honestly a little frightened.”

“You should be,” Patton said, Logan informing Virgil that the line was delivered with a smirk that apparently looked out of place on the moral side’s face. Personally, Virgil thought that a smirk befit Patton’s punny mischievousness perfectly, but maybe that was because actual facial expressions were irrelevant to him.

The four sat down at the kitchen once more and the game ended up lasting late into the night. Virgil laughed and snickered and howled at the combinations right alongside Roman, Logan, and Patton. 

(How could he have ever doubted any of them?) 

Virgil smiled to himself and picked up his next card from the pile, appreciating the braille that was there just for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually kinda proud of this?? Also it was a really great writing exercise having to describe things/actions without saying what they look like. 
> 
> You should totally read the works that inspired this, they're both really great and periwren and Kumarie5 are both excellent writers.


End file.
